Changed
by EndlessSkies
Summary: The first chapter is Bella's change. It is kind of a prologue as then the next chapters will backtrack to before they tell Charlie about the wedding. The story will continue on from there. Was originally a one-shot.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight saga. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. ___

_A/N: This is my take on Bella's change after the wedding and after she gets some. Or at least tries to get some. I really tried to keep everyone as in character as possible._

_Also, I got a review saying that I made it sound like Edward has fangs. I know he doesn't have fangs, but I do know that his teeth are just razor sharp in general. Its part of the reason he doesn't want to go all french with Bella. If you don't believe me go to the Twilight Lexicon website. :)_

**Changed**

We sat together in the meadow that was so sacred to both of us. This was especially true since now it would be the place where I would die and be reborn again. The place where I would lose the life I've known forever.

Inwardly, I was terrified. And strangely, it wasn't because of the pain I would endure or the fact that I might lose my soul forever. Even the loss of my family and friends didn't hurt as much as I had thought it would. The goodbyes were on a good note.

_But_, I was terrified of hurting innocent people, of being uncontrollable.

So many doubts were circling my mind when it came to this. That is why this needed to be done now. Before I changed my mind for the first time in my life.

He knelt into me and pressed his lips against my neck. I could feel the tension as he breathed cold, sweet air onto me. I shivered at the feeling as Edward's icy lips began to caress my heated skin. I was burning up from the anticipation and nerves as I waited for him to take me and make me his forever.

Edward began his torture by kissing up my neck slowly, letting his nose trail over my jaw. His cold lips soon began down to circle soft kisses over my artery and I leaned my head back, giving him better access. I could tell that this alarmed him as his lips pursed from tension.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" He looked up at me with those beautiful gold eyes.

I looked down at him, holding back every hidden fear I had of this.

"I love you, Edward. This is what I want."

He studied me with sad and defeated eyes. They smoldered with brilliance even as he was about to kill me.

"This will be painful."

"I know." I gulped mentally.

Edward clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he sighed, letting me take in his sweet breath once more.

"I think though…" He started.

"Yes?" I ebbed him to continue on.

Edward took another breath before continuing. I could tell that he was uneasy about what was to be said.

"If I… Drain you, your change may be faster. Perhaps, the morphine would be more effective," His eyes were searching mine, "Would you be okay with that?"

My eyes widened.

"You're going to drink my blood?" I trailed off a little surprised.

He looked down, ashamed. But I wasn't thinking how I should be thinking.

"Won't that be hard for you?" I asked.

I was worried about him. This was turmoil for him as much as it was for me. When I asked this though, his head snapped up and his eyes widened. Edward searched my eyes as if still trying to read my thoughts and then chuckled.

"As usual, you don't do what I'd expect of you. You're worried about me? _You're_ the one who's about to die…"

Edward's eyes got sad with the last part.

I just looked at him, into those topaz eyes. They were lighter than I had ever seen them. He had gotten ready for this moment as had I. And they were scared. I was scared too but looking into my husband's eyes made me realize that he was even more terrified than me. He could never forgive himself if anything happened.

I looked at my angel and touched his face. His eyes closed with the contact.

"Well… I trust you," I smiled at him, "And if I die, I hope that you enjoyed me. I am your singer after all."

His eyes were wide with shock as he cupped my face, holding it fiercely.

"Don't even joke like that, Bella!"

Edward smashed his lips against mine and I could feel myself melting like always. This kiss was so unguarded and passionate. Not like earlier times, where I could tell that every movement was controlled.

He pulled away and I looked into his eyes again, a goofy smile on my face.

"Well that's not very good reinforcement. Good thing we can't have kids because you've got the punishment and rewards part mixed up bad."

He chuckled once again at this and I could tell that the tension in his face was fading finally. However, it seemed to be replaced by another emotion that I couldn't quite read. He was looking away, his expression still unreadable.

"You don't have to do this…"

I rolled my eyes as he went into this again. It seemed as though we would never get to the main event.

"Edward." I said sternly, forcing him to look at me again.

But when he looked at me, I saw such sadness.

"I'm so selfish. I'm taking so much away from you. Esme and Rosalie regret it, you may too…"

I was dumbfounded and utterly confused.

"What?" Was all I could get out with my befuddlement.

"Children. And not just that, but so many other things. I really wish you could understand Bella, how beautiful life is." His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed almost angry.

Here we go again.

"Edward," I started, "My life is with you. This is what I want. You keep thinking that I'll regret things that I don't care for. Just because they're things that you think I should want to have doesn't mean they are. I'm not going to give up true happiness when I've found it and that happiness can only come from being with you."

My tone had finality in it and Edward knew it. His face shifted from determined to gentle and loving as I said this. His eyes were soft when I finished my last sentence.

"Now, I kept my part of the bargain, you have to keep yours…" I glared at him and then looked down at my ring.

He stared at me for a few seconds before looking away.

Slowly, he then pulled forward to let his cheek rest against the nave between my breasts. Edward listened to my heartbeat and marveled in the heat of my skin. Closing his eyes, he laid there for a good five minutes, leaving me to writhe in contemplation. Perhaps he wasn't going to change me and I'd have to go to Carlisle…

That's when I could feel his light touch as he trailed kisses up my collarbone, back to my throat. Edward continued to shower kisses all over my neck before finally reaching my left artery. His lips stopped as he blew air onto it, letting his lips touch my throat so lightly I could mistake it for a butterfly's wings.

I froze up as I could feel his finality. He began to caress his lips against my hot skin in a way that I knew that this was it.

He was going to change me.

I began breathing harder than I liked as I began to feel Edward's tongue in between the sensual caresses of his lips. His cold tongue was circling and pressing hard against my skin, yearning for a taste subconsciously.

My breathing grew even harder as I felt him open his mouth slowly, letting the tip of his teeth graze my skin lightly. Though it didn't break the barrier, I could feel how sharp they were against my throat. I involuntarily shivered when I felt that his mouth had opened all the way. His tongue was lightly placed on my artery, ready to taste me.

He paused for a moment, stiffening with intense tension. I could feel his hand slide up my arm and my shoulder to gently hold the other side of my neck, readying himself for the next step. Edward breathed cold air onto me again and I closed my eyes, embracing myself.

Then, he finally did it. Edward bit down and I gasped involuntarily at the pain. His teeth broke through my throat like butter and I could feel a familiar warm fluid beginning to flow from the wound.

This was it and it had hurt so much more than I had imagined. But I needed to enjoy this before the real pain set in and the fire engulfed me.

I needed to focus on something other than the pain.

I began to concentrate on Edward as he drank me, his lips still caressing my throat gently. His motions were so controlled and his tension was unmistakable. But even with this, his subconscious enjoyment was undeniable though hidden. He was embracing the taste of his singer, whether he liked it or not.

His hand caressed me gently as it held me close to his lips. I could feel so much yearning being held back as his tongue massaged my wound sensually, tasting me longingly. Edward's touch would have reduced me to a puddle if only the pain wasn't so strong. Continuing to concentrate, I felt him sucking my bite gently, keeping the venom from entering my veins.

I concluded that my wound must be nothing compared to a real bite from a vampire. It seemed like Edward was trying to make this feel better than any hicky I could receive. This was not very monster-like, this was almost erotic.

He continued to drink and finally the pain left me making Edward's lips feel only like a dream. I laid into him and enjoyed his kiss as everything began to grow fuzzy. I had lost a lot of blood and could feel very little pain. Though my mind wanted to panic, I stayed calm, trusting my husband.

It wasn't until I was looking into Edward's face that I realized that he had pulled away from my throat. Even with blood trickling down from the corners of his mouth he looked beautiful. I only wished that he didn't look so sad.

"And now, I give you my immortal kiss…" He whispered this so quietly that I thought I had imagined it.

Everything felt distant as he gently placed his lips on mine. I could feel them melding with mine and caressing me gently. With this, his arms wrapped around me holding me tight.

Edward's lips had been massaging mine so passionately and lovingly that I didn't even realize him bite down lightly. He bit down enough for it to break the skin letting a small drabble of blood leak and fall down my chin. He held the kiss for a couple seconds more before pulling away to look at me.

If Edward could cry, he would have been. He watched me waiting for the pain to set in.

And then the fire came.

It tingled in my lips and then began to spread. I could feel tears spilling from my eyes and I let Edward embrace me. He held me tight, hoping that his touch would bring me protection.

And it did.

I would make it through this as long as Edward was there with me. I even managed to crack a smile through the pain and tears as the fire spread everywhere. But once I managed this, I couldn't help but scream through the heaving sobs in my chest.

And he held me so tight.

_A/N: You like? Dislike? Please review! Constructive criticism is welcome! I wrote this though because I'm just tired of there being no fics out there that go into detail about her change. Edward is a VAMPIRE and that's part of what makes him hot. The bite should be one of the best parts and yet no one writes about it._

_I also was thinking of writing more because obviously, Edward broke the treaty. But, eh. Depends if people like it. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot._


	2. Fun in the Shower

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight saga._

_A/N: This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot. I really wanted to write about the bite but others said I should continue and so here it is. What I'm going to do is then backtrack to where Eclipse left off. This is set a couple months before the bite. I hope it isn't confusing. Bella is still human here and she hasn't married Edward yet._

**Changed**

_**A couple months before**_

The water was freezing as it trickled over my naked body. I shivered as it pounded against my skin. It was irrationally cold for a shower, but strangely, I was enjoying every second of it.

My eyes were closed as I felt every droplet inch over my body. It was a sinful pleasure that I had gotten accustomed to over the past few days. Feeling the cold water caress every inch of my body carelessly helped me to get over the frustration I felt.

Frustration didn't do the feeling justice. The word that would best describe my dilemma was _need_.

When I did this, I would close my eyes and imagine the water as my Edward's touch. Both were just as soft and fluid in their movements and both were cold or warm based on my touch. Perhaps the change of cold to warm in the shower wasn't very sensual, but the way I could heat up Edward with my skin could be.

I smiled at the thought of this.

The image in my head began to grow more vivid and I imagined him with me. My Greek god letting his cold lips move longingly over my neck with his body melded to mine. I could almost feel his tongue as he touched me in every way I had always wanted him to. The boundaries were broken, shattered, smashed, and discarded in this fantasy.

The boundaries…

This thought snapped me back to reality as I suddenly got a violent image of Edward ripping out part of my neck with his teeth, blood spurting out of my wound like a sick cartoon.

I opened my eyes instantly at this and found myself staring at the boring white tiles of my shower. Gazing at a small part where all four corners met, I began to giggle.

It was a strange reaction and I don't know why I laughed at the thought of my slaughter. The only conclusion that I could draw from it was that it was an absurd thought. It was hard to believe that my Edward would do such a thing. And not only that, but it was the one thing I craved for more than anything.

I wanted Edward to give in and change me.

This change would be symbolism in that he wanted me as his forever. That he was willing to stand beside me for the rest of eternity.

Why he thought that marriage could symbolize this was beyond me. But that was our _compromise._

Frowning at this thought, I began to reach for my razor. In the attempt however, I managed to slip over myself, being as graceful as I am, and pulled the whole countertop with me into the shower.

As I winced at the throbbing pain in my backside I watched as the razor began to rattle in the drain. I looked at it curiously trying to decipher why there was red fading from its edge as the water washed it. Standing up and then looking at my hand made me realize why.

Blood was gushing out of my index finger. Though I couldn't feel it and the cut was small, it leaked out like I had just slit my finger with a knife.

My first reaction came from my stomach as it twisted with disgust. However, I continued to stare at it intently as thoughts began to flood my mind. Or perhaps one thought rather than many.

I would be a vampire soon and my finger was bleeding a feast.

I let one eyebrow rise in contemplation as I continued to stare it down. Slowly then, I brought my finger up to my mouth to take in a taste.

Instantly, my gag reflex kicked in and I was on the verge of vomiting in my shower, coughing and gagging so loudly that Charlie could probably even hear.

Embarrassed by myself, I quickly shut off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. I hurried out and into my room only to slam the door shut.

I turned around to look onto the most beautiful being I had ever seen. My breath caught in my throat as I took him in. Splayed across my bed, Edward laid leisurely waiting for me. Even though we had only been apart for an hour and a half, I still couldn't get over being in his presence all over again.

He was looking at me a little confused, a worry line crossing his brow. Even with this though, a small smirk played his face. He must have heard my coughing. I couldn't help but feel my cheeks heat up at this realization. Finally, my angel spoke.

"Breath, Bella."

I inhaled heavily as I felt a giddy smile fall onto my face. I was trying so hard to stay poised and serious but I was a terrible actress. Why must this boy always resort me to mush?

"Edward…" I could feel my eyes moistening as I looked at him. I loved him so much.

The confusion was no longer evident on his face. It had been replaced with a grave look. I then noticed that his eyes were onyx. He needed to feed.

"You're hurt." His jaw clenched as he said this.

Instantly, he appeared at my side holding up my bleeding finger. He held my hand gently as he studied the gash. Looking at my wound and down at my towel made me realize that I was bleeding everywhere. My once ivory colored towel was splashed with a huge stain of red.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Edward." I tried to yank my hand from his grasp to speedily retreat back to the bathroom. In this way I could clean the wound and hide my feast from him.

"No." He breathed.

This was all he said as he held my hand firmly. His coal eyes were searing into me making my stomach turn with his gaze. Strangely however, he still didn't look like a monster even with his eyes the color they were. I could see no lust for blood, only concern.

I looked into those eyes trying to find why he would not let me go, as thirsty as he was. As I questioned this he began to continue.

"Bella, I can handle this. Please trust me so I can finally trust myself." He said this calmly.

His comment took me aback simply because I knew his worst fear was to hurt me accidentally. Edward looked away seeing my reaction and knew also that this was very unlike him.

What could have brought on this change?

"I'm sorry. Perhaps I should go. Just please love, take care of that." He motioned at my cut and pecked me on the cheek. His scent left me in a small daze.

He turned away and began for my window. Even though he didn't say it, I knew what he was thinking. Edward was succumbing to the doubts he had always had about our relationship. He was rationalizing how dangerous he was to me and giving in to his fears instead of embracing his new way of thinking.

But I had liked the change in his thinking. It meant that the boundaries were shifting. Perhaps this change was because of our compromise?

Edward was quick but I was at least quick enough to stop him. I latched onto his arm soon enough to allow myself to force my way around him and embrace him. Though my towel was beginning to slip from my skin, I didn't care.

"Don't leave me." I begged him.

I looked up into his eyes to only find love beyond those dark pools of hunger. At that moment I then decided to do something dangerous. I brought my gushing finger up to Edward's face and touched my finger to his lower lip. He didn't breathe as I slid my blood over the soft skin, tracing the line his lips made. His hand then grasped my wrist as I finished my motion.

His eyes were deep and unreadable but the tension in his face was unmistakable. I could sense his fear and how much he struggled with it.

But I could also see how much he wanted to conquer it.

"You have no idea how much I trust you. Don't you understand? If I didn't trust you then our compromise wouldn't exist." I persuaded him.

I knew that I had hit the nail on the head seeing his reaction to my words. He wanted to ready himself for our compromise and found this opportunity as a training exercise in some sense. Not only that but because of our compromise, I was the one he'd be marrying and I could tell that he wanted so much to let his love override his lust for blood.

Mind over matter.

He remained quiet for a short while in contemplation, looking into my eyes until I finally saw his tongue escape to taste the blood I had left.

Edward then gently took my hand once again and began to trace it only to land on the cut. At this, he took my hand and brought my index finger that had finally stopped bleeding to his lips. He pressed them gently against the wound in a kiss and then looked into my eyes.

I smiled at him but was brought back to reality quickly. I couldn't fight the hot that entered my cheeks as I realized that my towel had completely fallen off.

I was in front of my fiancé, naked as the day I was born. But I couldn't find it in myself to cover up, especially as I felt his hand find the small of my back.

Edward's cold touch sent shivers through me as my breathing began to harden. His eyes never left mine even as he pulled his face in for a kiss, cupping my chin with his free hand. Edward's lips were so gentle and sincere as they melded with mine. He held this kiss long enough for me to be reduced to a puddle about three times over.

Finally he pulled away and quicker than I could blink; the towel was magically around me as were Edward's arms. He then smiled at me, holding me tight.

"You need to dress. I'm afraid that you may destroy everything I've learned as a gentleman with that body of yours." He gave me the crooked smile that I loved so much.

My face was redder than it had ever been. Embarrassment was finally setting in but I couldn't help but look into his onyx eyes and smile goofily.

I decided to change the subject in hopes of forgetting my sheepishness.

"And after I dress, I need you to tell me how my speech is because it needs to be perfect for tomorrow," I then grimaced and continued, "Charlie may beat you to killing me when I tell him that I'm marrying you if I don't say this right."

The crooked smile then became a grin instantly.

_A/N: How did I do? I kept revising it and then finally decided to stop. From here I want to follow what I think could happen in Breaking Dawn. Please review!!_


End file.
